Unrequited? Maybe not
by Kildren
Summary: For four years Anna has had a crush on Elsa. Will it continue to be unrequited after they reunite? [Modern AU. Non-incest]


**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Disney.**

**A/N: Dishing out another random story...not. Actually I wrote this a while back. I'll just let you read the story now.**

* * *

It all started out when she was in grade nine.

Anna the mischief maker was sent to the library to help shelve books as a form of detention. The moment she received the notice, she groaned at the thought of staying after school in the boring library where she had to keep absolute silence.

After the bell rang at three, Anna waved goodbye to her friends and trudged slowly towards the library. She pushed open the doors and begrudgingly reported to the librarian that she was here to help. The librarian explained to her how to shelve the books and make sure that the spines aligned so everything looked neat; then proceeded to hand her a large stack of books to shelve.

Anna struggled towards the shelves and plopped the books on the ground with a loud thud. The librarian gave her a disapproving look while Anna smiled back sheepishly, rolling her eyes when the librarian turned away.

The strawberry blonde robotically repeated her movements of picking up a book, looking at the spine to see the number and then finding the correct place to shelve it. Every few minutes she would glance at the clock, only to sigh when she realized there was still a long way to go.

She moved to the next shelf and murmured while pushing up a row of books that had fallen flat. It was then that she noticed a particular student from the empty gap between the books and the shelf. From her position she saw Elsa, the most well-known senior, seated near the windows. Anna observed as the light graced its presence upon Elsa's slim form, highlighting her platinum blonde hair and kissing her porcelain skin. It also illuminated her blue eyes, giving it a crystalline glow.

Anna stood rooted as she watched Elsa's left hand reach up and free her hair that was normally styled in an intricate bun. It came down as a single braid, which she rested on her left shoulder. Seldom did people have the chance to see Elsa with a left-side braid, but what happened later would be a first for anyone at school to see—

Elsa let her hair completely down.

She used her right hand to hold onto her braid while her left hand loosened the tie. The moment her hair came undone, Elsa combed her hair with her fingers and untangled the braid before slightly tilting her head backwards and shaking it, letting her platinum blonde locks cascade naturally down her shoulders. She then sighed contently as she ran her fingers through her hair and over her scalp, later parting the bands in front so they wouldn't obstruct her view.

Anna was pretty sure she was gawking right now. Maybe her chin was on the floor. Maybe flies were in her mouth.

The librarian came and tapped Anna on the shoulder, gesturing impatiently towards the pile of books that were waiting to be shelved. She mumbled apologizes for spacing off then hurried to fetch another stack of books. When she walked out from her hiding place the platinum blonde finally noticed her.

Anna stood there and they locked eyes for a brief moment; but Elsa turned away quickly and ducked her head, combing her lush hair to her left shoulder while trying to hide her face behind it.

_Is she blushing?_

When she finished shelving the books she retrieved, she found herself disappointed that Elsa was gone. _It's not like she was staying for you…_

A few days had past and Anna was suddenly aware that her eyes would automatically gravitate towards the platinum blonde every time she saw her, whether it was in the halls or cafeteria. She found herself excited to go to the library because the platinum blonde would always be there after school, sitting in her usual spot.

When she told Kristoff, who was also a senior and her childhood friend, about her infatuation with Elsa, he gave a hearty laugh and told her she had fallen hard. Anna sputtered nonsense as he continued to tease her about her crush. How had she fallen for her? How did she know if she was in love or not? How could she distinguish between admiration and love?

After finishing her detention Anna continued to go regularly to the library and even became a volunteer. Of course the librarian was ecstatic and so was Anna, because she got to see Elsa every day. She could never get tired of watching her, and she noticed that Elsa had a habit of letting her hair down when she thought no one else (except the librarian) was in the library.

The strawberry blonde felt special in a way, to be the only person who could see Elsa in a different light. One day she decided to leave a chocolate bar on the table for Elsa, partly out of curiosity to see how she would react and partly because she wanted to feel closer to the older girl by having some sort of interaction. Anna knew it was a silly idea, however she couldn't help but feel excited and hid away, watching as Elsa approached her usual seat.

She watched as the platinum blonde picked up the treat with a tag 'For Elsa' written on it, looking around in wonder. The strawberry blonde suppressed her giggles when Elsa closely examined the expiry date and sniffed at the chocolate, trying to figure out if it was a prank or not.

Anna smiled widely when Elsa unwrapped it as silently as possible and took a quick bite, her face lighting up with a smile as she soon devoured it. _Eating in the library? Who knew she had such a craving for chocolate?  
_

For the following weeks Anna continued to leave various assortments of chocolates for Elsa, happy when she took all of them. She frowned one day when she noticed that Elsa wasn't in her usual spot. In fact, she was nowhere to be found. Anna pulled out Elsa's chair and sat on it, closing her eyes and enjoying the warmth the sun provided.

Suddenly she heard the distinct sound of someone crying. A girl. Anna immediately got out of her chair and walked towards the source, only to find Elsa hidden away at the back of the library, in the little room that no one ever bothered to go into.

Tentatively, she turned the knob and opened the door. The moment she did, she saw Elsa's shoulders tense up. Anna approached her and kneeled in front of her, eyes trained on the platinum blonde who sat with her forehead against her knees while her arms were wrapped around them, hands clutching hard on her elbows.

Anna brought up her hands and placed them upon the older girl's shoulders, daringly using her thumbs to stroke the curve at the base of her neck in attempt to soothe her. She knew sometimes being the popular kid would bring problems, and she had heard some people talk behind Elsa's back for being a perfectionist or a teacher's pet.

"I'll punch the people who made you cry…" Anna murmured. "I'm often told I throw good punches."

Abruptly, Elsa threw herself onto Anna, knocking her over and flat on the ground. She buried her face into the crook of Anna's neck, her hands clutching onto the front of the younger girl's hoodie. As she rested her cheek on the strawberry blonde's shoulder her tears began to flow free, her sobs echoing in the tiny room.

Anna blinked a few times before wrapping her arms protectively around Elsa. The younger girl felt guilty for relishing this moment when Elsa was sad, but she couldn't help it. She nuzzled her cheek against the top of Elsa's head and inhaled the unique wintery scent that belonged to her only, a scent that made butterflies flutter in her stomach. _This feeling is definitely different from admiration…_

"Shh…it's okay...I got you."

It felt like they lay there for eternity until Elsa's crying finally subsided. Anna was sure that there was snot on her favorite hoodie right now, however she couldn't care less—all she cared about was Elsa.

"…I know for a fact that you can't punch God in the face."

Anna only nodded in return when Elsa finally spoke.

"They're gone…my parents. The hospital called…it was an accident…"

The younger girl tightened her grip on Elsa. "I know," she said softly. "I know how you feel." Anna thought about a few years back when her own parents died from a plane crash. Luckily, Kristoff and his family took her in and helped her through the pain.

When Elsa pulled away, Anna nearly pouted at the loss of warmth as she let her arms fall to the sides. She continued to lie on the ground while Elsa fished out some tissues from her bag and dabbed at her tears. The younger girl frowned when Elsa opened the door and stepped out, taking her bag with her.

Anna almost dozed off if not for the cool fingers that touched upon her cheek. Her eyes fluttered open and looked into twinkling blue eyes, seeing Elsa smile with amusement.

"I'm sorry I left earlier…I had to go reapply make up."

She noticed Elsa's gaze was directed at the crook of her neck where she had been crying. Anna sat up and tugged at the collar of her hoodie, seeing streaks of mascara (and snot) on it. Without a word she reached to the back of her head and tugged on the place where the hood connected with the collar, moving to pull her hoodie off. When she heard Elsa gasp she looked at her questioningly.

"What?"

"Why are you taking off your…?"

Anna eyed her with curiosity, secretly liking to see Elsa's flustered face. "Why not?"

Blue orbs widened with disbelief as she asked her with an incredulous tone. "You're asking me _why_?"

"You _have_ seen half-naked girls before, right? I mean, don't you change in gym?"

Anna laughed at Elsa's tongue tied reaction. "Here," she said as she took hold of Elsa's hand (nearly jolting at the contact) and guiding it to the hem of her hoodie before slipping them underneath the fabric. "You feel that?"

Elsa blinked and nodded.

"Now hold on to it."

The older girl did as she was instructed and Anna moved, pulling her hoodie off and revealing a t-shirt beneath it. Anna watched as the platinum blonde's fingers were still clutching on the hem of her t-shirt.

"I always wear a shirt underneath, just in case something happens." Anna explained to her with a shrug. Come to think of it, she never saw Elsa in a hoodie before. She always wore blouses or dress shirts, looking like one of those students who went to private schools.

"…I'm sorry for ruining your clothes." Elsa finally spoke. She took the hoodie away from Anna's grasp. "I'll clean it for you, as an apology—"

"You can keep it!" Anna blurted out. She didn't know why, but somehow she wanted Elsa to have something that was hers...or maybe think of it as a token of their unknown relationship. The strawberry blonde felt herself blush as she desperately tried to save herself from the now awkward situation. "Uh, I mean that it…it was too big for me anyways! Yeah, it looks like it fits you perfectly!"

Her eyes looked around at everywhere except Elsa's face, but weird enough they landed on her breast instead. "You're definitely fuller than me—" her words halted when she realized what she had said. "in a good sense! Not that you're, you know full as in fat or something! Like, full as in beautiful? Wait, that didn't make sense!"

Anna looked down at her hands as she wrung them together nervously, wishing that she could bury herself into a hole and die then and there. "I'll just…you know," she murmured quietly.

To her surprise Elsa laughed. Anna stared as Elsa tried to suppress her laughter with her hand covering over her mouth. The strawberry blonde grinned for being able to make the older girl happy again.

"You're cute when you ramble," said Elsa when she stopped laughing. The comment made Anna's face flush red. Her face was redder when she felt Elsa place her cool hand upon her own; they were barely inches apart, Anna could have easily close in and kiss her square on the lips.

"Thank you, for comforting me when I needed someone…and for giving me chocolates."

Anna couldn't trust herself to speak so she nodded. She found herself lost in the sea of blue as she stared into Elsa's eyes.

"So," she heard Elsa whisper. "what's your name? My name is Elsa."

"Anna," she whispered back. "My name is Anna."

.

After that, Elsa seemed to become busy with other things in life. Apparently it was her late parents' wish for her to go study abroad and then take over the family business; there were also issues with grad stuff and preparing her speech as valedictorian so Elsa hardly came to the library at all. Although Anna admitted that it was creepy for her to do so, she left chocolates in Elsa's locker with little notes of encouragement or smiley faces. She was surprised when she realized that Elsa would leave chocolates for her as well when she came and opened the older girl's locker.

When the time came for Elsa to graduate, Anna painstakingly made her a card and stuck a picture of herself in it. She hesitated before writing her e-mail and 'Don't forget me' at the end of the card. Satisfied with the results she put the card in Elsa's locker and then went to pester Kristoff, making him promise to take some pictures of Elsa in her prom dress.

Now it was four years later, and Anna was sitting in the restaurant where Kristoff's high school reunion was hosted, anxiously waiting to see Elsa again. Word had it that Elsa graduated university as top student, and returned home days ago to take over the family business. Today's reunion was partly held in honor for her return.

Anna fidgeted nervously in her seat and bit on her lower lip as her eyes glanced towards the door frequently. _When is she coming? Oh, I wonder if she's changed a lot? I'm pretty sure she's gorgeous as ever! Gosh, it's been forever since I saw her!_

"It's going to be okay, Anna. I'm sure Elsa will remember who you are!"

She turned and looked at Kristoff, who patted her on the shoulder and gave her a reassuring smile.

"I don't know…we weren't exactly the best of friends…"

During the past four years they had written a few letters back and forth, but it gradually decreased due to Elsa not replying. Anna wanted to know what was going on, however she chose not to push on the subject. Eventually it ended up as Anna writing her letters about random things and what was going on with her life. She wasn't sure if Elsa read them at all, but she continued to send them anyways.

And so today Anna had come fully prepared, foregoing her usually shirts and jeans combination and opted to wear a dress. Her hair was done into a simple but elegant bun and she had even put on some makeup.

_When she comes in, I'm going to walk up to her and ask her—no wait, what if she hates me for being so persistent? Well…I _have_ been persistently sending her letters, and it's not like we have a thing between us…so if it's going to end then so be it! At least it will end with a reason!_

When she heard the door jingle she glanced over, her heart nearly stopping when she saw a certain platinum blonde step in the restaurant.

_Elsa_.

Anna shamelessly raked her eyes all over her, taking in her beauty. She felt blood pounding in her ears, her heart thump loudly against her chest as her throat ran dry. All the noise that surrounded her was filtered away, and all she could see was Elsa. Four years ago she only knew what loving someone felt like, but gradually she knew what the 'added benefits' were when in a relationship; therefore she couldn't stop herself from fantasizing about Elsa right on the spot.

Before anyone could rush up to Elsa, Kristoff hoisted Anna by the arm and immediately dragged her towards the platinum blonde.

"Hey, Elsa! Glad you could make it!" Kristoff said while tightening his grip on Anna. The strawberry blonde cursed him for knowing her so well. Now that she was in front of her life-long crush she didn't know what to do or say, and wanted to run.

"Kristoff! You haven't changed a bit! It's so easy to recognize you." Elsa said with a chuckle.

"Thanks—wait, was that a compliment or…? On second thought, let's save that for later." Kristoff glared at Anna for struggling and pushed her in front of Elsa while putting a hand firmly on her shoulder. "So, Elsa! You remember her don't you?"

Anna's face turned beet red from being so close to Elsa. She unconsciously bit on her lower lip as she looked into Elsa's deep blue eyes that sparked with curiosity. A dreaded feeling hit her in the gut when she realized that Elsa didn't recognize her.

Suddenly she felt like she was suffocating.

She had to leave.

With her inhumane strength she pried Kristoff's grip from her shoulder and shoved him a bit too hard. "I," she started as she clutched her hands to her chest. "I've got to go now." For some reason it came out as a raspy whisper, but it didn't matter because within a few seconds she was out and running on the streets.

_What did I expect? Of course she wouldn't remember me, some random, creepy kid who gives out chocolates! Heck I don't even know if she likes girls in general? What am I getting so worked up for?_

Anna hailed a cab and went to her regular bar.

"Yoo-hoo!" The owner of the bar greeted her as she came stumbling in.

"Give me the strongest drink you've got, Oaken."

Without a word Oaken placed a glass in front of her. "On the house, Anna. You drink! No worries!"

She gave him an appreciative smile. Oaken had a knack for seeing through people, and right now he knew that she was heartbroken. Anna raised the glass to her lips, downing the drink quickly and rasping for more. Oaken complied and later made a phone call while she was busy drinking.

Soon enough Anna was in a drunken stupor, spouting nonsense and giggling uncontrollably. Some guy with sideburns seemed to be asking her a question which she couldn't make sense, but she nodded her head anyways. He then proceeded to put his hand on her knee and inched his hand upwards to her thigh. Anna laughed at the tickling sensation.

All of the sudden the sideburns guy went flying off his stool and Anna laughed hysterically while clapping her hands. Her laughter halted when she realized someone was trying to take her away from the bar, and so she grabbed onto the smooth counter and screamed bloody murder to Oaken, who pried her fingers off the counter. Anna found herself crying and yelling at Oaken for betraying her as the person dragged her out of the bar and into a car.

.

The next thing she saw was an unfamiliar ceiling.

Anna blinked her eyes groggily and sat up slowly on the bed, a painful headache causing her to groan. She turned and saw a glass of water and some aspirin on the night stand. With a grateful heart she took the aspirin and chased it down with water.

She continued to sit on the bed as she tried to remember what happened in the bar. Thinking about it only made her headache worse, so she gingerly swung her legs over the bed and got up, only to trip and fall face flat on the floor. _Thank god for the carpets._

Anna lay there, sprawled out on the floor in defeat when she heard the door open. She turned her head so her cheek was pressed against the carpet, abruptly aware that she could be in the hands of someone bad for all she knew. _Gosh, maybe that wasn't aspirin? Maybe it was some kind of drug! _

When she heard footsteps approach and a hand touch her head, she quickly pushed herself off the floor and rammed her body in the other person. She should have sprinted away but ended up falling on the person instead. _Bad move…_she thought. The sudden movement had caused her to experience dizziness. She was having a hangover for God's sake, how was she supposed to defend herself properly?

Anna gave up on all hope and just nuzzled into the other person's supple breast. _Wait, what? Boobs?_ She reached out her hands and groped on the soft mounds. _Double checking, just to make sure…boobs indeed._

"S-Stop that! Anna!" _Hmm…this person sounds like Elsa…but nah, she wouldn't be here._

She clamped a hand over the offending mouth, muffling the sounds of protest. "Hangover. Quiet," Anna commanded with annoyance. The strawberry blonde yelped and let go when she felt ice cold hands slip underneath the collar of her shirt and touch her neck.

"Finally! If only Kristoff told me what a crazy drunk you could be…get up, Anna. _Now_."

"Is the sky awake?" Anna asked. "If the sky is awake, then I'll be awake."

The person who sounded like Elsa seemed taken aback by her randomness. "…yes, the sky is awake! It's already one in the afternoon!"

Anna begrudgingly sat up and faced the person. She blinked for a few moments, making sure her eyes weren't playing tricks on her.

"Elsa? Is that really you? I'm not hallucinating am I? Please tell me this isn't one of my dreams? Gosh, you look so sexy with your hair down; did I ever tell you that? And look, you're wearing the hoodie! The hoodie that I gave you! Wow, your legs look so smooth and flawless, I've always wondered what it would feel like to run my hands all over them...wait! I'm seeing your legs so...oh my god you're wearing shorts! God do shorts serve you justice, you look sexier than ever! Yup, you look like the Elsa in my dreams alright. Too bad this isn't one of the better dreams where—"

The Elsa in front of her sighed and pinched Anna's cheek. Anna yelled at the pain and immediately swatted at the offending hand.

"Anna. It is me, the Elsa from reality, not your dreams. So please do me a favor and go take a shower, now."

The strawberry blonde rubbed her eyes and squinted at the platinum blonde. "Elsa! It's really you! But—"

Elsa hoisted her up from the floor and steered her to the bathroom. "Let's talk after you've showered up and become sober." She pushed her in and left. Anna stood there blankly for a brief moment, then she moved to take off her clothes. The strawberry blonde squeaked when she finally realized that she wasn't in yesterday's clothes; in fact, she had been stripped of everything save for the clean baby blue pajamas that she was currently wearing.

_That means she__—did she really? I mean, there's no other way to explain this!_

Anna wanted to pass out again, but unfortunately for her she was wide awake. She stepped into the shower and blasted herself with hot water. Recollections of yesterday's events and what happened earlier came into mind. _Damn it, now she's going to remember me as a crazy ass drunk and a pervert who groped her!_

Anna slapped herself in the forehead and groaned. She could only imagine how unattractive she was yesterday, completely making a fool of herself in front of Elsa. After a lengthy shower she came out and found towels, a fresh change of clothes and a toothbrush, already laid out there for her to use.

After drying herself off she picked up the shirt. Anna knew she was the only one in the bathroom, however she couldn't help but glance around before bringing the shirt to her nose. _God it smells like Elsa..._

The strawberry blonde could have stood there forever and delay the inevitable (while sniffing at the clothes) until Elsa came to find her, but she chose to brave it out. She blushed when she noticed that her bra and underwear had been cleaned and neatly folded, sitting there on the counter top. Anna quickly changed and brushed her teeth, taking a deep breath before she walked out of the bathroom.

_How am I going to face her? Leaving isn't a good idea…I don't' know where I am! Maybe if I called Kristoff…but no! He left me to my own demise! Just…say sorry for causing her trouble and tell her you won't bother her again. Yes, that's what I'll do!_

She heard the sound of Elsa's voice and followed it. Anna walked into the living room and saw Elsa sitting on a sofa while talking on the phone.

"Yes, Kristoff, she's awake." She watched as Elsa shook her head. "No, you don't need to come. I'll drop her off later." Her heart fluttered when she heard the platinum blonde laugh. "Yes, I don't want you to know where my secret lair is."

Elsa turned her head and smiled at Anna when she noticed her presence. "Goodbye, Kristoff. Anna has _finally_ come out of the shower."

Anna's face flushed horribly at the comment. Had she taken that long? She glanced at the clock on the wall and gaped when it struck five past two. _Oh my god, I took over an hour to shower! Great, now I'm also the water hogger._ But she had to admit she spent most of her time sulking in the shower.

"That was quite the hit you gave me." Elsa said with amusement. "You nearly knocked the air out of my lungs when you rammed into my body, I might have a bruise."

"Sorry!" Anna managed to squeak out, her face burning with embarrassment.

Elsa laughed and waved her hand. "It's alright. No harm done." She patted the space beside her. "Please, come and sit."

Anna shuffled her feet a bit before moving to sit down at the far edge of the sofa. She swallowed an imaginary lump when she noticed the platinum blonde shifted closer towards her, nearly jumping out of her skin when Elsa placed a hand on her knee.

"Look at me, Anna."

The strawberry blonde shifted her gaze so she was looking at the pale hand resting upon her knee. Anna stared at those long, slender fingers and couldn't help but wonder how they would feel if that hand roamed all over her body, kneaded her breast or even better, dipped themselves into—

Anna squeezed her thighs together and blushed. _How can I even look at her when I can get turned on by her hand?_ She quickly pushed Elsa's hand away.

She heard Elsa sigh. "You leave me no choice."

Just when she was confused about what Elsa meant, a pair of hands clamped down onto her shoulders and she found herself suddenly straddled by the platinum blonde. Her left hand moved up from her shoulder and those fingers grazed upon the sensitive skin of Anna's neck before scraping against her scalp as they gently fisted her hair to hold her in place.

Anna let out a small moan.

She could hear the smirk in Elsa's voice. "Better?"

The strawberry blonde opted to stare at the older women's chest. _More than better._ She felt a tug on her hair and tilted her head up, looking into those crystalline blue eyes that twinkled with mischief.

"Now will you listen to me?"

Anna nodded dumbly. _If only you let me kiss you. _She hated that now was the time where her inner monologue decided to go unheard, because Elsa began speaking instead kissing her.

"Kristoff told me why you ran." Elsa started. "I blame myself of course, but I also blame you because you have changed so much." She paused and lifted her left hand to stroke Anna's cheek. "It was around four years ago, wasn't it? That day in the library, the last time we were alone together."

Anna held in her breath as Elsa leaned closer towards her ear. "You have become more beautiful, Anna, that's why I didn't recognize you. Immediately, that is." She pulled back and gave her a small smile. "Yesterday your hair wasn't in your signature pig-tails and you were wearing clothes that were much form fitting than before."

"Why?" Anna couldn't help but ask. "Why didn't you write back to me anymore?"

The strawberry blonde felt déjà vu when she heard the next sentence.

"You're asking me why?"

She nodded and the women above her shifted a bit before speaking. "I thought you would have guessed by now, judging the current position we're in…but I suppose I should explain." Elsa took in a deep breath and exhaled, which Anna seized the moment to take in the rise and fall of her chest and listened as the platinum blonde finally uttered out the truth.

"I didn't write back because I was falling in love with you."

There was a moment of silence as Anna processed what she heard. "Wait, what?"

"You heard me, Anna," Elsa said shyly with a blush. "I didn't write back because I was falling in love with you. I felt foolish for falling in love with your simple and friendly gestures…I mean, from what I noticed you were friendly to everyone, so I thought the way you treated me was no different than others—"

"Do you think I secretly leave chocolates for Kristoff?"

Elsa was taken aback by the sudden question. "Well no, but—"

"Do you think I'd offer to punch anybody, just for the person is crying?"

"If you'd let me—"

"Do you think I go to the library every day after school because I like shelving—"

Her sentence had gone unfinished as Elsa's lips were suddenly on her own, silencing her effectively. The kiss was hard, urgent, and disappointingly short. Anna leaned forward to recapture those tender lips but the hand that fisted her hair held her back by tugging lightly.

The strawberry blonde whimpered at Elsa while the women had a smug look on her face. "If you hadn't continuously cut me off, the kiss would have happened sooner _and_ lasted longer."

Anna only pouted.

"I thought that you were just being a good friend that was trying to keep in touch; but after that rant you gave me earlier when you woke up, I beg to differ," Elsa said as she ended the sentence with a smirk.

"Can I kiss you now?" Anna whined. The platinum blonde shook her head sternly.

The younger woman contemplated on what to say next. What was she doing wrong? "Can I kiss you, please?" she tried again, "with a cherry on top?" Elsa tried to maintain the stern look on her face, but she cracked a smile at Anna's request.

"No," she retorted with a teasing smile.

Anna sighed with exasperation. Then all of the sudden the answer came to her. She smiled brightly at the older woman.

"_May_ I kiss you?"

Elsa kissed her passionately. "Yes, you may," she murmured between kisses.

* * *

_End_

* * *

**A/N:**

**1. I've never had detention before, so I don't know if shelving books in the library is a valid form of detention, lol.  
**

**2. Yes, I have to use the 'beautifuller' and 'you're cute when you ramble' scenario because I love it so much!**

**3. I wish Anna and Elsa had a standard last name of some sorts...like Summers/Winters or Summerfield/Snowden (I've seen theses surnames a lot in other fanfics...maybe I can use them?)**

**Maybe there was something else I wanted to say, but I can't remember...anyways, I hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
